No title
by Pink eagle
Summary: Gak pandai bikin summary langsung baca aja deh.jaa


Hy maaf y sbrnr ny aku author bru dsni maaf pa bla ad kta kt yg slah dan maaf jga atas kekrngn ff ni

.

Dont like dont read

.

Cerah di pagi ini membuat beberapa orang terlihat sangat semangat melakukan aktifitas seperti bekerja atau hanya sekedar jalan jalan.

"Kepada seluruh warga konoha di harapkan untuk berkumpul dihalaman kantor hokage" terdengar jelas bunyi toa dari segala sudut desa.

Membuat semua orang berlari memenuhi panggilan itu(?) yah menurut mereka panggilan itu seperti sebuah .seperti engkau dipanggil hokage untuk menjalankan misi atau dipanggil perut supaya segera makan oke abaikan yang itu

Disaat saat semua orang sedang berlari lari seperti orang kebakaran jenggot 2 orang ini malah jalan dengan santai kayak di pantai yang bau ta*

"Hey hey kira kira kenapa ya Naruto memanggil kita?" tanya seseorang berambut yang senada dengan bunga kebanggaan jepang kepada pemuda di samping nya. Ya merekalah yang kita maksud dengan orang santai

"Hn entahlah" jawab pemuda disamping nya ya..mereka adalah Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke sepasang kekasih yang sedang naik genteng ehh.. Salah naik daun maksud nya mereka bukan artis.

Akhirnya pun mereka berjalan bersama menuju gedung hokage dan sesampai nya mereka disana mereka di panggil oleh teman sehidup SEPINGSAN nya

"Hoy Sasuke,Sakura sini" panggil seseorang berambut durian Uzumaki Naruto seraya menunjuk 2 bangku yang kosong di sebelah nya sedangkan di sebelah nya lagi kekasih nya Hyuuga Hinata

"Hey dobe kenapa kau memanggil kita semua?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku hanya ingin mengumumkan sesuatu saja." jawab Naruto seraya menarik Hinata untuk ikut bersama nya

"Baiklah saya mengumpulkan kalian semua karena saya Uzumaki Naruto akan menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata lusa dan saya harap kalian akan datang." ujar Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan hinata.

Seketika itu juga halaman hokage di penuhi berbagai macam ucapan seperti "selamat" atau "ku harap Hinata cepat jadi janda" oh oke kursa yang itu memang kurang ajar

"Hey Sasuke." panggil Sakura kepada pemuda di samping nya

"Hn"

"Tadi itu.." Sasuke mengerenyitkan alis nya bingung ketika ia menatap kekasih nya itu ya Sakura tampak seperti Hinata yang sedang gugup ah atau bahkan melebihi Hinata "kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung dibalas oleh gelengan cepat Sakura "ah tidak apa apa"

Kini mereka ber2 berjalan dalam mengapa Sakura yang biasa nya cerewet kini mendadak diam seperti patung 'kenapa dia tidak seperti biasanya' batin di perhatikan Sakura pun menengok kearah Sasuke "kenapa?" tanya Sakura

Ketahuan sedang menatap Sakura membuat Sasuke salah tingkah "ah tidak" melihat Sakura yang acuh membuat ia menghela nafas

Tak terasa kini mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura "hm. Sasuke kun aku masuk dulu" ujar Sakura baru satu langkah ia berjalan. Sebuah tangan menarik nya

"Aku tau apa yang ada di pikiran mu Sakura. Apa kau ingin dilamar seperti Hinata yang dilamar Naruto atau Ino yang dilamar Sai?" ujar Sasuke yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura. Merasa apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke benar Sakura pun menundukan kepalanya "maaf" ucap Sakura sesal

"Dengar bukan nya aku tidak mau melamar mu. Jujur aku sangat iri dengan Naruto dan Sai yang dengan berani nya melamar kekasih mereka didepan semua orang. Tetapi aku tidak akan termakan oleh rasa iri hanya kau,aku,keluarga dan tuhan saja yang tau. Karena aku takut kau di hina karena mau menikah dengan missing nin kayak aku. Kau mengertikan?" ujar Sasuke seraya mengusap surai pink Sakura dengan lembut "aku mengerti" jawab Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata nya

"Dengar seberapa lama pun kita pacaran itu hanya akan dengan ijab qobul yang hanya 5 menit.. " ucap Sasuke seraya menghapus air mata Sakura dan senyum yang mampu membuat para kaum hawa bertekuk lutut

"Aishuteru Sasuke kun"

"Hn. Aishiteru"

.

.

END

.

whoaa..ff macam apa ini #bantinghp ah. Maaf ya minna oh iy salam kenal nama ku robiah.:) yg mo tw lebih dkt tntng ku slhkan add fb ku : shii kechill tembemz ;) salam kenal :)


End file.
